


Glee supernatural summer

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [1]
Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Artie has a centaur body hidden in his wheelchair, Brittany & Mike are shapeshifters, Finn is a vampire, Josh is an accomplished warlock an expert of the occult and a master of exorcism, Kurt & Blaine are wood elves, Mercedes is a banshee, Multi, Puck is a Minotaur, Quinn is an angel, Rachel is a witch, Sam & Fynn are werewolves, Santana is a demon, Someone at the campsite is a Shtriga, The author really asha thing for the supernatural and things he needs help, Tina is a wood spirit, mythical creatures, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Everyone in the glee is kind of monster or something from your darkest nightmares except Josh he's the John Constantine character of this book
Relationships: Fynn Sargeant/Josh Constantine, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758064
Kudos: 5





	1. A bloody deer

Chapter 1 A bloody deer

The Glee Club climbed off the bus and walked toward the camp site “seriously I’m the only person with any form of wilderness training.” Josh says climbing off the bus and stubbing his cigarette out on the side of the bus setting his bag down as Quinn trips in the mud Josh pulls her back up by the scruff of her neck. “And that is why you don’t wear high heels to go camping.” He says chuckling as she flips him off. Then a husky comes bouncing off the bus and starts licking Josh's hand. “Good boy Ghost.” He says ruffling his fur looking into his piercing red eyes. “You wanna fetch the stick?” He says picking a stick off the ground. “Go get it.” he says throwing it with all his might as the husky bolts after the stick he can come back less than a minute later with the stick in his mouth. “Good boy.” He says stroking him behind the ears

“Did you really name your dog after Jon Snow's Direwolf in game of thrones?” Santana asks as she jumps down from the bus before helping Brittany cautiously step down as well

“Yes I did.” Josh answers

“You are such a nerd.” Fynn says his husky trailing his feet. She whines. “You’re still my favourite Nymeria.” He says as he scratches her behind the ears 

“Your dogs aren’t gonna attack us are they?” Rachel asks looking nervously at the dogs

“They are extremely domesticated.” Josh says. “Here look.” He says taking her hand. “Ghost shake.” He says as the dog puts his paw on Rachel's hand. “See.” He says as Rachel visibly relaxed. “He’s trained to protect anyone who hasn’t threatened him. So you got nothing to worry about.” Josh says. “He wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it pissed him off first.” He says chuckling.

“Just fucking light.” Puck grunts as he tries to light a fire under a tree

“Puck are you trying to start a forest fire?” Josh says striding over

“No.” He says

“Then why don’t we build the fire where it won’t burn the forest down.” Josh says gesturing to the fire pit.

“Right.” Puck says.

“Oh and Puck use this.” Josh says throwing a cigarette lighter at Puck

“Thanks.” He says holding it up

“Brittany don’t eat those mushrooms.” Josh says

“Why?” She asks

“Because they are Amanita phalloides, commonly known as death caps, what I’m trying to say is they’ll kill you by destroying your liver and then the rest of your body.” Josh says

“Right mushrooms bad.” Brittany says putting them down

“I’m impressed Josh you took a shine to the dog and you’re putting a skill to good use.” Mr Shue says appearing behind him.

“Well thanks Mr Shue. How’s Miss Pillsbury?” He asks as he watches Puck light the fire.

“She’s good.” Mr Shue says before walking away Josh sniffs picking up the scent blood. ‘What the fuck is bleeding out here?’ Josh thinks to himself

“You smell that too?” Fynn mouths to Josh then just as quickly as it came it it was gone

“I don’t know.” Josh says now kneeling down next to Fynn

“You smelt it too, right?” Fynn asks

“Yeah blood but not human blood it was animal blood.” Josh says

“Go have a look round the forest follow your nose. And take Ghost with you.” Fynn yells as Josh gets and walks in the direction of the scent of blood.

“Ghost, come on boy.” Josh says whistling as the dog is now at his feet as they pad along the forest they come across a deer lying on his side. Josh approaches it slowly. He kneels down next to it and starts stroking it. “What happened to you then eh?” He whispers to the deer then he saw clear as day two puncture wounds on its neck too close together to be a snake this was a vampire bite. “Did a person do this to you?” He says staring into the terrified animal's eye. 

“Hey Josh why are you talking to that deer?” Brittany says walking up behind him startling him.

“Jesus Brittany you startled me.” Josh says turning around

“What happened to the deer?” Brittany asks offering her hand to pull him up

“I found it like this if you’re implying I set Ghost on it. I did not.” He says taking her hand and standing up brushing the dirt off his jeans. “This next bit is not fun.” He says sadly

“What isn't fun?” Brittany asks

“I’m gonna put it out of its misery.” Josh says, pulling his knife off his belt. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” He says stabbing it in the head it dies instantly.

“Come on Mr Shue’s pissed that you wandered off.” Brittany says as they walk back through the forest Josh couldn't shake the feeling that he was surrounded by magical creatures his boyfriend was a werewolf and he'd fought demons and monsters but he couldn't shake that feeling. From the shadows an unseen Shtriga growls before slinking off into the forest. The hairs on the back of Josh's neck stand up he brushes it off as nerves of a magical creature in the forest


	2. Brittany, Mike you’re shapeshifters

Chapter 2 Brittany, Mike you’re shapeshifters

“What’d you find?” Fynn asks quietly when they were out of earshot of the others

“Deer two puncture wounds in it’s neck.” Josh say

“Snake?” Fynn asks

“No too wide to be a snake.” Josh answers after lighting a cigarette

“A vampire then. Fuck sake.” Fynn says face palming

“We both remember what happened last time we found a vampire nest right.” Josh says

“Don’t remind me.” Fynn says

“All right tonight I’m gonna set a spell, stop anything getting into the camp.” Josh says

“What do you need?” Fynn ask sighing

“Sand and lock of Brittany's hair.” Josh says as he begins to walk away. “And a peacock feather.” He yells

“Where the fuck am I supposed to find a peacock father and sand in a forest and lock of Brittanys hair. This is mad.” Fynn says as walks away

“Ahh that’s better.” Josh says shoving the peacock father down his back. “That’s been bugging me for hours that has.” He says as he focus and says. “ Mystice obice praesidium” the sand ring glows forming a dome over camp “that’ll stop any nasties getting in.” Josh says. “Now bed.” He says turning around 

Later that night 

A branch snapped outside Josh's tent. Ordinarily Josh would have been asleep were it not for the possibility that the vampire was already inside the barrier he was sitting in the porch of the tent. There was a pair of hushed voices that could be heard. Once they were safely out of earshot Josh quietly climbed out of the tent and followed the two sets of tracks out into the forest stopping on the edge of a clearing as two people stood together in the clearing, their faces obscured by the moonlight. He creeps round the edge until he sees the two faces but they’re distorted. They then become undistorted and Mike and Brittany stand in the clearing. “Holy shit. Brittany and Mike are shapeshifters.” He whispers to himself then all of a sudden the heavens open a bloodcurdling scream was heard from the camp. Josh bolts down the track back to the camp he tripped over multiple roots. As he arrives in the camp he sees a flash of a set of claws and there's a Shtriga stand over Quinn as she crawls backwards. “quattuor ventos abiit animal foedum!” Josh yells as the Shtriga is thrown back by the strong gust of wind and the Shtriga is thrown into the forest. Josh jumps into action before Fynn and Ghost tackle him to the ground. “I got to get after him!” I yell 

“No. He’s gone, Nymeria chased him away.” Fynn says putting his paw on my chest

“The question is why didn’t my barrier work?” I ask as we stand up and walk back towards the camp. 

“The other question is what’s the Shtrigas human form?” Fynn asks

“Perhaps the vampire isn’t the only threat in this forest eh bud.” I say to Ghost.

“The present question is what the hell were you doing in that forest?” Fynn asks

“I was following a sound and I found a pair of shapeshifters.” Josh says

“Shapeshifters?” Fynn asks

“Yeah Brittany and Mike are shapeshifters.” Josh says

“Brittany and Mike?” Fynn asks as they arrive at the camp. “Are you sure?” Fynn asks

“I’m fairly certain.” Josh says

“Are you gonna confront them about it?” Fynn asks

“Not yet. I need some more concrete proof.” Josh says

“All right, how are you gonna get it?” Fynn asks

“Well they meet in a clearing. Tomorrow I’m gonna confront them. I was gonna do it tonight but that Shtriga showed up if I hadn't shown up Quinn would be dead and the Shtriga would’ve massacred the entire camp and then I’d be out a boyfriend and about 12 friends.” Josh says

“On the plus side tracking that Shtriga would’ve been easier with just you and Ghost.” Fynn says

“Anyway tomorrow I’m gonna find that Shtriga and banish it to the depths of hell.” Josh says

“You need some help?” Fynn asks

“Nah. Ghost’ll be fine.” Josh says

“All right.” Fynn says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Mystice obice praesidium - mystical barrier protection
> 
> quattuor ventos abiit animal foedum - winds of the four corners be gone foul beast


	3. Shtriga hunting

Chapter 3 Shtriga hunting

“Babe I’m going monster hunting.” Josh says, pulling on his trench coat.

“All right don’t die.” Fynn says sleepily.

“When have I ever done anything stupid?” Josh asks

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Fynn asks his tousled hair sticking out of his sleeping bag.

He thinks for a second. “No.” Then he whistles. “Ghost, come on boy.” He says as the dog comes bounding over to him as they walked through the forest Josh whistles the tune of American Pie. Then he came upon a fallen tree and a scrap of hair was caught on the tree. He picks up the scrap of hair and holds it out to Ghost snout. “Th knows you can find him?” Josh asks. Ghost barks. “Good boy.”

“Why do you have a scrap of hair and talking to your dog?” Brittany asks, walking towards him.

“None of your business.” Josh says as he snaps his office three open and it strikes lighting the cigarette between his lips

“I know that was a Shtriga last night.” Brittany says

“Yeah and you're a shapeshifter. So I guess we both got something to find.” Josh says exhaling cigarette smoke.

“Who says I'm looking for something?” Brittany says hoping up on the fallen tree.

“Josh Constantine. Accomplished warlock, expert in the occult, rudimentary demonologist and a master exorcist.” Josh says

“All right Mike and I are looking for the Loom of Fate.” Brittany says hopping down

“The Loom of Fate doesn't exist; it's a fairytale.” Josh says

“Mike was Clotho, I was Lachesis and our sister was Atropos. And our sister loved cutting the threads. Mike and I smashed the Loom of Fate into three pieces and spread them across the multiverse but then all the multiverse collapsed in itself and then all the pieces are on one Earth again Mike and I are gonna find them and destroy them permanently. I could use a warlock to destroy it permanently. What do you say?” Brittany asks, offering her hand. Josh shakes it and they set off.

“If you try anything I'll send you into hell.” Josh says using the cigarette to emphasise the point.

“Fine.” Brittany says shrugging

“We're looking for a Shtriga. You know if you want I could end your shapeshifting days, make you mortal.” Josh says

“That would be nice once we've found the Loom and destroyed it.” Brittany says

Then Ghost barks. “He's found something.” Josh says breaking into a run. “I'm getting some serious cabin in the woods vibes right now.” Josh says

He pulls out on Brittany's hairs. “Ow!” She yells

“Apologies but I needed a monster hair for the spell. "Monstra revelare." He says as he says the spell it revealed a monster hunched over the form of a small child in the cabin. “He's in there .” Josh says charging forwards.

“What's he doing?” Brittany asks

“What Shtriga’s normally do. Feed on children's blood till they die. I met one before he was disguised as a doctor who comatosed children and fed on them.” Josh says as they charge through the door. “monstra ad infernum.” Josh yells as his hands catch fire and a portal to hell opens up. The Shtriga has a hold on one of the children. “Oh no you don't.” Josh says. “Monstrum puer, et replebor doloribus usque ad infernum dimittere.” He chants as the child flies out of the Shtriga’s hands and into Brittany's open arms as the monster was pulled into hell. “Oh now we’re really in trouble.” Josh says putting the kids in a circle

“What kind of trouble could a group of kids bring?” Brittany asks

“I’ve gotta restore their souls.” Josh says closing his eyes. “infernus animam filiorum reddit.” He begins chanting. He opens his eyes again and his eyes glow golden and then a bunch of swirling clouds return to the kids. “That is worse than a bloody hangover.” Josh says, clapping Brittany on shoulder. Then some of the kids wake up. “What are your names?” Josh asks

“My name's Marley Rose.” The brunette diva says

“Ryder Lynn.” The boy with a Justin Bieber haircut

“Unique Adams” the other girl says

“Jake Puckerman.” The mixed race boy says

“Puckerman. You’re brothers at this camp right now.” Josh says

“Half brother. Same dad, different mother.” Jake says

“I’m gonna get you lot home.” Josh says

“Josh look at this.” Brittany says holding up a vest. There was fur on it the same as the Shtriga’s on it

“Mr Shue was the Shtriga?” Josh asks Brittany.

“Evidently so.” Brittany says dropping the vest back down

“How did I miss that?” Josh says rubbing his temple 

“Well you missed the fact that most of the Glee Club are monsters.” Brittany says

“Seriously?” Josh looks at Brittany massively confused

“Yeah Santana’s a demon, Quinn’s an angel, Mike and I are shapeshifters, Rachel’s a witch, Sam and your boyfriend are werewolves, Finns a vampire.” Brittany says

“Ha I knew there was a vampire in this forest. Continue.” Josh says looking at Brittany's face

“Tinas a wood spirit, Puckermans a Minotaur, Mercedes is a banshee, Artie has a centaur body hidden in his wheelchair and Kurt & Blaine are wood elves.” Brittany says then an arrow thunks into the post

“Brittany, Josh come out with your hands up.” Kurt yells as there’s the tightening of a bow string.

“Brittany I really don’t wanna get shot today.” Josh says

“Well casts a protection spell.” Brittany says

“I don’t have the things, magic isn’t just say the spell and it works. Magic requires components to work.” Josh says

“So what’s the plan?” Brittany asks

“Something stupid. Unless you’ve got sand? Or better yet spark powder” Josh asks

“No. What would you need spark powder for?” Brittany says

“Spark powder allows you to cast a blinding spell. Let’s try not to get shot then.” Josh says throwing open the door. Two bows are pointing into Brittany and Josh’s face. “Don’t shoot. Please?” Josh asks the bows draw back further. “I asked nicely?” Josh says closing his eyes then bow strings slanken.

“We’re not gonna kill you Mr Constantine because you got rid of that Shtriga.” Blaine says

“What else is in this forest?” Josh asks

“Don’t know but I guess we could find some.” Kurt says

“First I need to apologise to the monster community. More specifically to the others.” Josh says

“Why?” Brittany asks

“I damned so many of your kind all their kinds to hell. It’s time I used my magic for the good monster instead of against them.” Josh says. “Come on.” He says walking away

“Other way.” Brittany says

“Right.” Josh says turning on his heels.

When they arrive back at the camp Sam in wolf form flys at him. As Josh pushes the large dog off Finn comes flying at him and punches him square in the jaw. “You bastard. You sent my dad to hell.” Finn says pointing a finger at him

“That wasn’t me.” Josh says wiping the blood that was around his mouth. “That was dad. You’re dad was just an innocent Dhampir he didn’t deserve what happened to him. If I could I’d go back and save him I only ever banish monsters that threaten humanity. You’re just a bunch of teenagers for fuck sake.” Josh says standing up

“So you’re not gonna banish us to hell?” Santana asks from behind Quinn.

“No I’m not. I’m here to ask for your help. I banished that Shtriga once before and it came back.” Josh says

“Is it possible that the gates of hell are open?” Santana suggests

“No no of course not.” Josh says tngen he hears a growl behind himself. “The Shtriga is right behind me isn’t it?” Josh asks as everyone nods then a large clawed hand lifts him in the air throwing him towards a large tree. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact but it never came instead he heard the beating wings. “Well hello dolly.” He says before Santana slaps him. “Ow!” Josh yells

“You deserve it.” Santana says

“Put me down.” Josh says 

“Where?” Santana asks over the roars of the winds

“There!” He points to a spot close to where puck and Finn have the Shtriga in a wrestling match and seem to be losing. As he feels his feet on the solid ground he runs straight to his tent and grabs several glass vials and other things from it before running towards the Shtriga. “monstrum est caecum sparkpowder.” He yells before blowing the sparkpowder at the Shtriga creating blinding flash. Then he stuffs some water hemlock in his mouth. “beluis mortale formam revelandum.” He says as the Shtriga turns into Mr Shue. “No way.” Josh says. “On with the show!” He rubs his hands together and blows into them before using his lighter to set his hands on fire. “miserunt in carcerem inferni monstrum.” He chants as it’s dragged back to hell for the second time that day.

“Is it gone?” Fynn asks

“Yes your Albania vampire formally known as Mr Shue, your Glee Club director is back in hell.” Josh says standing up.

“Fuck me.” Mercedes says

“You can say that again.” Josh says elbowing her in the ribs

“Fuck me.” Mercedes repeats then a sonic screech was emit from her lips

“Fuck me.” Josh says wincing and rubbing his ear

“Sorry.” Mercedes says

Later that night

“When I was a kid my mom used to tell me one day I’d join something called the Black Parade. I never understood what she meant by now. Look we’ve all got black in the ledger whether it be from what we’ve done freely or what we been forced to do.” Josh says

“What are you saying Constantine?” Santana ask snapping

“Well what i'm tryna’ go say is that maybe this team needs a name. I propose the Black Parade.” He says setting his drink down

“I like it.” Fynn says

“Me too. Let’s put it to a vote all those in favour of being called the Black Parade say aye.” Rachel says

Everyone says ‘aye’ “it’s settled then welcome to the Black Parade.” Josh says picking up his drink again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell translation 
> 
> monstra revelare - monsters reveal
> 
> monstra ad infernum - monster to hell
> 
> Monstrum puer, et replebor doloribus usque ad infernum dimittere - monster release the child be cast into the shackles of hell
> 
> infernus animam filiorum reddi - Hades returns these children's souls
> 
> monstrum est caecum sparkpowder - sparkpowder to blind the monster
> 
> beluis mortale formam revelandum - reveal this monsters mortal form
> 
> miserunt in carcerem inferni monstrum - send this monster into the shackles of hell


	4. Fucking Colchis Bull

Chapter 4 fucking Colchis Bull

That night there was a sound like thundering hooves. Josh opens his tent and suddenly something metal and bronze goes thundering past. “Colchis Bull!” Josh yells. He kicks up his stick that he carry with him. “Hey chrome dome!” He yells. The bull snorts at him. “Fuckin’ hell!” He yells as it turns to charge him. He doesn’t have many options so he drops low ready to use the staff as a pole vault stick when the bull is ten metres away he begins to run and then as the bulls about hit him he drives the stick into the ground and flips onto its back suddenly he’s back in Texas on a rodeo bull again only this time the stakes are much higher and if he fell off he would be trampled by its hooves or killed by its barbed horns then its starts bucking trying to throw him off

“Josh what the hell is that?” Puck yells

“Colchis Bull!” Josh yells back. “Fuck.” He yells as he’s thrown off the bull into a tree. ‘Well I’m not dead’ he thinks to himself

Then he pulls the sword out of the hidden compartment of his bag he leaps over a fallen tree. “Is that sword?” Brittany asks

“Yeah 18th century.” Josh says ducking as Puck is thrown like a rag doll at he and Brittany. “nolite eius momentum!” He yells, stopping Puck from hitting a large tree. He swings the sword in a circular motion he yells and charges the bull from behind looking for a weak spot in its armour.

“I got this!” Finn yells leaping onto its back holding its horns up exposing its neck and underside Josh slides along the ground dragging the sword along its underside from its neck to its tail. Then it explodes and everyone it’s thrown every which way.

“Damnit Constantine do you have any idea how hard Colchis Bulls are to come by.” Luke Castellan says

“Luke.” He says wearily those last three battles really took something out of him

“Hey Josh.” He says slapping the back of my head

“You opened the gates of hell.” He realises

“There you go.” He says walking away Josh snatches up the sword 

“But how?” Josh asks putting the blade to his neck

“You know when you left and abandoned me in hell I made few powerful friends so I had help.” Luke says slipping out of the hold and drawing his own sword. “You remember Backbiter right?” He says gesturing to the sword and chuckling. 

“Of course I do.” Josh says bring his own sword up to Luke’s he goes in for slash and Luke knocks it away

“You’ve gotten sloppy.” Luke remarks

“hominem caecum ad hoc sparkpowder!” He yells, blowing the sparkpowder he’d put in his hand as Luke was monologuing. “While you were busy monologuing I was ready for a fight.” Josh goes in for slash as Luke disappears. “Son of bitch!” He yells

He limps back to the others. “Luke Castellan opened the gates of hell.” Josh says limping over to the others

“Who the hell is Luke Castellan?” Quinn asks

“He’s an old friend of mine but he was seduced by the power of the Old Gods. What the Greeks call Chronos and the Titans. He obviously used them to open the gate of hell for some big play.” Josh explains sitting down under a tree lighting a cigarette

“But why? The Old Gods had their time.” Brittany asks

“Yeah but they don’t believe that honey. I met one of the Old Gods and wanted me to help him open the gates of hell in return I would get to help run the world.” Rachel says 

“Exactly. This sword was Poseidon's; it was called a Titan killer.” He says spinning the blade in his hand. “Now there are twelve Titan killers scattered across the Country. “So I propose a quest to find these Titan killers and stop them from returning.” Josh says standing up resting on his sword as a cane

“”Where is the next one then?” Brittany asks

“In Lima.” Josh says

“Any idea what it is we’re looking for?” Mercedes asks

“No I should imagine that they will be drawn to each other. We’ll know them when we see them.” Josh says

Back in Lima

“Still no idea what we’re looking for?” Brittany asks

“I think I'm looking for a spear. Not entirely sure still though.” Josh says

“Right a spear. Your sword, what's it called?” Santana asks

“Riptide. It was said to have been used to destroy monsters in the last Great War. When Chronos was banished to hell.” Josh says sticking the sheath under this jacket

“This Luke kid, how'd you meet him?” Quinn asks

“I was just starting out in the magic business and I got a call from a mother in Little Rock Arkansas said her son was speaking forgien language and I mean ancient dead tongues so I took the trip out there and I got there and he was possessed so after I removed the demonic spirit for him I took him with me and he came with me but one day we had a problem and he got dragged into hell so that’s why he tried to kill me he has this sword he calls it Backbiter. It’s a combination of Celestial Bronze and tempered steel. It was a reforged blade made from the same material as Kronos scythe.” Josh says as the wall down the street. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life but letting Luke join me was my biggest mistake well that and the mistake with a succubus, Pennsylvania and a train wreck is why I don’t go to Pennsylvania anymore.” He says chuckling

“What happened in Pennsylvania?” Quinn asks

“Well...” Josh begins when suddenly his sword begins pulling him towards a stage in the middle of square. The spear in the statue's left hand begins to glow. “I found it.” He says staring at the bronze tipped wooden handled spear. 

“Well pull it out.” Santana says landing next him

“I can't, it's not my Titan killer to retrieve.” Josh says

“Right so someone here has to take it.” Brittany says

“Yeah but I should imagine Luke sent some monster from hell to guard it.” Josh says

Then a buzz could be heard behind Josh he whips out his sword as quick as lightning. “Hey Venoma Babe you look good. Did you get a new haircut?” He asks joking around

“No now it’s time for me to sting you and destroy that Titan killer and stop you from defending the old world order.” Venoma says

“Not good.” Josh says diving to the left as Venoma charges him.

“Who’s this chick?” Brittany asks

“That is Venoma. A bee monster with a wicked sting. Don’t get stung!” He yells

Ducking under the Venoma’s poison blade. Bringing up his own blade to block the back swing that would have taken his head clean off.

“Not good.” Josh says as he and Brittany get clotheslined.

“She’s tough.” Brittany says

“Yeah someone needs to get the spear.” Josh says

“I’m on it.” Brittany says running towards the statue

Then Venoma is upon Josh. “Time to die.” Venoma says raising her sword arm above her head. Then suddenly the spear is sticking out of side of Venoma’s side

“Pick on someone your own size.” Brittany says leaping over the others and onto a bench and grabbing the spear out of Venoma’s side

Josh grabs his sword. “Take her together.” Josh says twirling the sword in his hand

“Together.” Brittany agrees. Leaping in together to two begin to fight Venoma one uses the weapon to distract her while the other attempts to land blows in the end they have her pinned down Brittany puts her foot on Venoma’s chest. “Stay down.” She syas pointing the blade of spear at her throat

“impia Tartara taetra atque apis recedemus!” He yells pulling Venoma into hell

“God that was tough.” Josh says collapsing to the ground.

“You can say that again.” Brittany says slumping beside him

“But we got the second Titan killer.” Josh says standing up.

“Yeah. Do you know what would be really helpful a map.” Josh says wagging his finger back and forth. Then a map appears at the base of statue Josh carefully prises the map from the statues base. 11 symbols appear on the map, one is moving in Dubai and the other 10 are spread across the world. “Fuck me.” Josh says running his fingers through his blonde hair. “Well someone evediendly got the Titan killer in Dubai. I propose we split up teams of two Brittany and I will go to Dubai to retrieve what looks like a two handed broad axe.” Josh says gesturing to the tiny axe moving across Dubai. “Everyone else take your pick.” He says setting the map down. “But first we should go home get supplies and get clean money and other things. Whoever's going to Siberia pack something warm.” Josh says

Josh unlocks the door. “Hey sweetie.” His mom says

“Hey mom.” He says shutting and locking the door behind him

“I wasn’t expecting you home for a while.” She says

“Well the trip was cut short Mr Shue was a Shtriga. And it turns out that the gates of hell are open so me and some monsters turns out the whole Glee Club where monster are going searching for the Titan killers to stop the Titans from returning.” Josh explains

“Well don’t die.” She says

“Mom I’m going to take a shower and pack some stuff and then I’m off to Dubai to retrieve another Titan killer.” He says as he goes to climb the stairs.

“Well when you're done your father left something for you.” His mom says

“Unless it’s a Titan killer I don’t want it. I was wrong dad was the monster, the monsters and creatures I’ve aren’t threats to this world, they want to save it.” Josh says stomping up the stairs

“Fine when you’re done with this quest don’t come back to this house.” She yells after him Josh stands under the shower leading the water pound down on him after cleaning away the dirt and grime from his battles and cracking for greasy wounds and addressing the more series ones he stoles a large amount of medical supplies stuffing them into a backpack with a few clothes and and his sword safely stored in its compartment he climbs out of the window dropping silently to the ground and stealing away never looking back. His mother didn’t know what monsters were really like, her view was narrow minded and shallow Josh would prove the world wrong.


	5. Dubai

Stepping out of the airport josh and Brittany where hit by a wall of heat. “Crikey Charlie.” Josh says slipping on his sunglasses

“It’s stopped moving.” Brittany says pushing her own sunglasses on

“Where?” Josh asks

“The Burj Khalifa.” Brittany says

“So we’ve gotta break into the Burj Khalifa that’s just fucking great.” Josh says rubbing the back of his neck

“Oh that makes it easier there’s a public access auction selling off a prized ancient artefact.” Brittany says looking at her phone

“Oh that’s so much easier. It's a good thing I bought me suit.” Josh says

“Me yeah me too. Let’s party.” Brittany says

At the party

“Blend in and we should try and find the trident.” Josh says. “Oh and take this.” Josh says tossing a comm to her

“Thanks.” Brittany says

Josh mills around the party drinking a glass of champagne. “I found the trident.” Josh says looking at the bronze trident in a case.

“I’m on my way.” Brittany says over comms

“So a trident then.” Josh says as Brittany appears next to him

“Evidently so.” Brittany says

“We need a distraction big distraction big, big distraction.” Josh says

“I’m on it.” Brittany says. “Hey everybody! I just wanna say that this party fuckin rules! And when do we get to meet our most gracious host?!” Brittany yells while Brittany is causing a ruckus Josh steals away to steal the trident. 

“Crap.” He curses to himself. “Come on drunky.” He says pulling Brittany off the table

“What?” Brittany asks

“Someone stole the trident. I think I’ve found them.” Josh says pointing to the men leaving the party. Then he catches a glimpse of one of their faces. “It’s Luke!” Josh yells leaping over a table and running to a car on display.

“Are we gonna steal a car?” Brittany asks

“Yep!” Josh yells. “Keys. Check.” He says finding them in the mirror and putting them in the ignition stamping down on the accelerator smashing through the glass double doors.

“Bike!” Brittany yells pointing to the guys on bikes.

“Yeh I’m on it.” Josh yells chasing them a rapid chase begins until Josh hits one and stops

“What are you doing?” Brittany asks

“I’m taking the bike.” Josh says gunning it forward and giving chase. “Luke give it up!” Josh yells getting close to the lead biker

“Never. The old world order needs tearing down!” Luke yells

“Then I’ll have to stop you!” Josh yells grabbing a rebar and sticking it in Luke’s rear wheel causing it to flip. Josh brakes and jumps off kicking Luke in the head before scooping up the trident. “Goodbye Luke.” He says riding off

“Did you get it?” Brittany asks

“Yep.” Josh answers

“Come on home. I wants to get my sweet lady kisses.” Brittany says

“Fine home then.” Josh grumbles

Back home

“Where’s Santana?” Brittany asks walking in the door noticing the lack of her Latina girlfriend

“Brittany I’m so sorry an ice dragon got her.” Sam says

“Well we’ve got to get her back! Josh send me to hell right now!” Brittany orders Josh

“If you want me to send you to hell I have to go with you.” Josh says

“Fine as long as I get her back.” Brittany says calming down

Making a circle out of an unspecified thing in a vail. “infernum ibimus!” Josh yells setting the the ring on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infernum ibimus - send us to hell


	6. Welcome to hell

Josh and Brittany fall through the portal and bounce off the edge of the dumpster before falling into it. “Ow.” Josh says rolling his shoulder. “Welcome back to hell. You know I’m not well liked here and my souls damned here anyway so the sooner we get Santana’s soul back and get out of here the better.” He says drawing his sword

“I agree.” Brittany says spinning the spear in her hand. “Where to?” She asks

“The parliamentary building if anyone knows where Santana’s soul is it’ll be the Triumvirate.” He says. “I’m here to see the Triumvirate.” He says to the big burly man at the door

“You go, she stays.” He says to Josh

“All right big man.” He says as the door opens. I walk into a room with three old men. “Greetings Satan first of the fallen.” I say

“It’s been a long time Josh.” Satan says in his deep voice.

“Belial.” I say greeting the man to left of Satan

“We’ve been looking forward to hearing the bunk your pedalling.” Belial says

“And Beelzebub. Not as popular, you were always my personal favourite.” He says

“What do you want Mr Constantine?” Belial asks

“I'm here to bargain.” Josh says

“Not for your own soul I hope.” Satan says

“No I'm here for a friend.” Josh says

“This is a waste of our time.” Beezelbub says to Satan

“Now hear me out. I take it you've noticed that the gates of hell are open again. Now that can’t be good for business I also noticed that the gatekeeper is dead. Now I’m here for the soul of a friend of mine Santana Lopez. You see another few of my friends care deeply for her and they’d like her back.” He says walking further into the room

“Before we release Miss Lopez let us show you what would happen if you were to leave hell.” Satan says

Then a white light fills Josh’s eyes. It depicts a battle and Josh is losing, he's down on the ground and Luke is there, his sword raised high above his head. ‘Josh old boy before I destroy the old world order let me tell you something’ he kneels next to him ‘you're a half demon’. Luke says and he cackles in a cold high pitched way Josh attempts to stand back up Luke knocks him down again there’s blood running down his face and his shirt is soaked in it and all around him the old Gods are destroying everything. “So if I leave the Old Gods destroy the world and I die great and you get my soul. But an infinitude as the gatekeeper of hell is a torture of the worst kind.” Josh says. The three laugh cold high pitched and jackal like.

“Exactly Mr Constantine.” Satan says

“You’ll find your friend is in the soul depository just take this and give it to the teller and you’ll get Miss Lopez back and you take your place as the gatekeeper of hell unless the person who killed the gatekeeper arrives in hell.” Belial says

“Thank you so much. And i will enjoy my torture.” Josh says walking out the soul coin in hand.

“You got it?” Brittany asks

“Yep.” Josh says holding it up

“Let’s go.” Brittany says

“First a drink.” Josh says

In the club

Josh gets a drink and chugs it. “Shit.” He says spotting a demon he banished to hell across the bar

“What’s wrong?” Brittany asks

“Uh nothing I thought I saw someone I banished someone to hell a long time ago.” Josh says swigging another drink. “Scratch that.” Josh says standing up and running up the stairs. They catch up to me and dangle me over the edge. “Hey Clabraxis you looking good you grow your beard? Look I’m just here for a friend.” He say as they dangle Brittany and Josh over the edge of the railing

“Mr Constantine I’m going to enjoy killing you and your shapeshifter friend.” He says putting the blade of my sword against my throat

“Look you spineless wanker you kill me and the Triumvirate miss out on the all the juicy bits of torture they have planned for me. So let us go and I'll put in a good word for you to get a shift as my torturer.” Josh says drawing his leg back for kick in case this goes south

“All right then.” Clabraxis says pulling them back over the railing

At the soul depository.

“I’m here to collect a soul.” Josh says placing Santana’s soul coin on the desk

“Sent back to Earth or to be returned here?” The teller asks

“Returned here.” Josh says

“Just one moment.” The teller says

Then Santana appears. “Oh Santana.” Brittany says pulling her into a hug and then kissing her checking her for injuries

“I’m okay Britt baby. Where’s the others?” Santana asks

“Look you have time for a cosy catch up later but now it’s time to escape this blasted place.” Josh says gesturing to the door

At the gates of hell

“So these are the gates of hell huh?” Santana says looking around. “I’m not impressed.” She says

“Oi don’t knock it. I’m stuck here forever.” Josh says

“What?” Brittany asks

“I’ll explain later.” Josh says. Then a series of different roars and bellows could be heard Josh draws his sword and Brittany taps her spear on the floor moving it up her hands. Facing insurmountable odds Josh Brittany and Santana stood their ground. “When you go out across Hell and tell the other monsters of this place, tell them. It. Is. Defended!” Josh yells to the sea of monsters ready to surge the gate and the three people defending it. “Go.” Josh says gesturing to the gate.

“Not without you.” Brittany says trying to pull him through

“This is my destiny, an infinitude guarding the gates of hell.” He says sighing

“What about Fynn? Why do I tell him?” She asks

“Look the Triumvirate showed me the future and that if I wanted to avert the alternate future I had to make a sacrifice I saw the future and I die in a fight protecting a world that hates and fears me and world that I don’t even belong to I’m half demon but you get have children and a life and Fynn gets to have a life is something I can never have. I accept my fate as the gatekeeper of hell. The Loom of Fate is still out there, find it and destroy it because everyone deserves free will.” He says sheathing his sword and watching the gates of hell.

“Brittany come on.” Santana says dragging her towards the gates of hell.

“I’ll never forget about you.” She says as the two are sucked away back to Earth.

They’re spat out right where they started. “Where's Josh?” Fynn asks

“He has to stay behind the Triumvirate demand that to save Santana he take the last gate keepers place. Now we have a job to do. We have to find Luke and send him to hell to replace Josh as the gatekeeper.” Brittany says taking command

Days later

“What’s to stop me killing you right now?” Santana says putting the point of her trident against Luke’s neck

“And what will killing me get you?” Luke sneers

“My friend back.” Brittany says pouring herself a drink

“Josh Constantine. His souls damned for hell forever.” Luke says. “You’ll never get him back.” He laughs and spits at Santana

“Can I kill him now?” Santana asks

“No. I’m opening a portal to hell and bargaining with the Triumvirate.” Brittany says pulling out various vials and bottles out of Josh’s old messenger bag. 

“I’m coming with you.” Fynn says

Brittany sprinkles a powder in a circle around her, Fynn and Luke and lights it on fire as the three are pulled into hell. “Right 4 hours on the clock and fortunately we landed right outside Triumvirates building.” Brittany says pointing to the building in front of them.

“Right.” Fynn says. “Come on dickhead.” He says dragging Luke with him

“No one gets in without a reason from the Triumvirate.” The guard at the door say

“Hello I think the Triumvirate will be very interested in what I have to show them.” Brittany says gesturing to Luke the big black man at the front door grunts and opens the door

“Hello Miss Pierce.” Satan says

“Yeah yeah let’s skip the threatics.” Brittany says

“What do you have for us Miss Pierce?” Belial asks

“Luke Castellan I believe you know him as the man that killed the previous gatekeeper of hell. Now I’m here to bargain.” Brittany says

“What could you possibly want?” Beezbul asks

“A map showing me the location of the three pieces of the Loom of Fate and Josh back with Luke taking his place as the gatekeeper.” Brittany says

“Fine.” Satan says gesturing to a piece of parchment on the table 

“Thank you.” Brittany says snatching it up and looking at three distinct locations are marked on it with three tiny etched rings. “London Jakarta and the swamps outside New Orleans.” She mutters to herself before rolling it up and sticking it in her back pocket

“And Josh?” Fynn asks. Belial waves his hand and Luke disappears and in his place Josh appears. “Josh oh my god. How could you be so stupid?” Fynn asks, punching in the shoulder before pulling into a hug.

“Who took my place?” Josh asks

“Luke Castellan.” Fynn says

“Oh I pity him I was fighting a troll who nicked my cigarette.” Josh says 

“Oof.” Brittany says

“Now Bubby send us home.” Josh says

“I’ll see you when the day of the great reckoning and the end of the Black Parade.” Satan says

“Until then it’s been lovely.” Josh says giving a faux salute

“Goodbye Mr Constantine.” Belial says as the three are returned to Earth.

“Josh thank god your alive you stupid son of bitch.” Santana say hitting him in the chest

“It's good to see you too Santana.” Josh says rubbing his chest where Santana punched him

“So did you get it?” Mike asks

“Get what?” Josh asks

“A map to the Loom of Fate.” Brittany says holding up the parchment

“That's good. But first when I was in hell I met some interesting characters and saw the future I was told three secrets of great importance that would help change the course of our future. Like the gift of foresight but for a very specific time and place. But it's my secret to keep. Not just that I've also seen the future and I know that by saving me from hell you've signed my name on the dotted line in blood for me.” Josh says sinking into the armchair

“What's that supposed to mean?” Puck asks

“Well my soul is damned to hell so the moment my mortal body dies from whatever lung cancer or a demon my soul belongs to the Triumvirate. And they get to torture me for as long as they feel like. Being made the gatekeeper of hell was supposed to be my torture until Brittany decided to save me and change fate again!” Josh yells. “I need a fucking drink.” He mutters under his breath picking up the bottle Brittany had poured her drink from earlier and getting fresh glass and filling it to almost overflowing and drinking from it.

“I think we should all go home, we could all use a break.” Santana suggests

“I agree I'll watch for any threats go and live your lives.” Josh says

“What about you?” Brittany asks

“We were all brought together for a reason it's time I figured it out.” Josh says lighting cigarette

Weeks later

“Any luck?” Brittany asks Josh as they walk to school

“I can find three mentions of a Black Parade one says that it's where the dead go when they die two says that it's a secret society hidden across the world obsessed with the occult and number three was written in the end of days it says ‘that on the final days of planet earth 12 monsters with a bond of friendship forged by iron and blood will rise to the challenge to defend the world from a threat’ that is us and you know it.” Josh says

“That text was written in 1812 though right?” Brittany asks

“So that was a time of great superstition and whatnot.” Brittany argues

“You cast tell me that that doesn't look like Santana.” Josh says pointing to a picture of what definitely looks like Santana

“Okay maybe but it's still a leap.” Brittany says


	7. A secret and the trickster spoils a wedding

“She's off again.” Josh says pulling out his phone

“We're on our way.” Brittany says

“What's her story this time?” Rachel asks

“She said she was off to see some town meeting about highway refurbishments.” Josh says, questioning his mom's story, “activating tracker.” He says stabbing down on his keyboard 

“Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer.” Santana says 

“I agree veracity level is around 12%.” Rachel says

“Why is she lying to you?” Quinn asks

“She's stopped nowhere near the town hall.” Josh says

“Come on the next bus in 2 minutes.” Santana says walking towards the door.

“There's the car but no sign of mum.” Josh says

Quinn pushes them against the wall when she sees her mum having dinner with Ashley Constantine. “What is your mum doing having lunch with my mum?” Quinn asks as they peer in the window

“I have no idea.” Josh answers

“Oh they're not gonna. People are eating.” Rachel says

“Come on babe like you wouldn't kiss us at dinner.” Santana says

“I can't believe I just saw your mum kissing my mum. Oh I think I'm gonna be sick.” Josh says leaning over the drain

“What are we gonna do?” Quinn asks

“Nothing they both want it kept a secret so it stays that way.” Rachel says

“And we all thought she was in trouble.” Josh says

“She's coming.” Santana says as they pick up textbooks

“What are you all doing here?” Ashely asks

“Studying midterms are coming up, Miss Constantine.” Quinn says pulling her nose out of the text book she'd been ‘reading’ 

“How was the meeting?” Brittany asks

“Uneventful.” Ashley says. “Why is your computer on?” She asks

“Just been working on some music.” Josh says then the computer starts blaring. ‘Warning your mother's car is parked on the driveway’ “crap.” Josh says face planting.

“You've been spying on me!” Ashley says

“We were worried you kept sneaking off and your excuses are getting worse.” Josh says

“Does that give you the right to poke into my private business?” Ashley asks. “Oh I was about going to tell you anyway.” 

“So my mum.” Quinn says. “Well I got worried about my mum too she's very aware of my double life.” Quinn says

“So were did you meet her?” Rachel asks

“Oh no that's all Josh bed you four home.” Ashely says closing the door behind them

“How could ever tell her everything ‘oh by the way my sons a warlock’. It just seemed preposterous but then all of sudden it didn't.” Ashely says

“Night mum.” Josh says

Then some kind of white noise was heard like a voice but Josh just brushed it off as being tired.

Three days later

“I hope I look okay.” Josh syss looking in the mirror

“Okay is a relative term.” Kal-ex says

“You stay quiet.” Josh says

“Activating night mode. Only will alert in the event of a world threatening emergency.” Kal-ex says

“Bye Kal-ex.” Josh says walking out the door

“Hey Judy.” Josh says

“So this is the famous Josh Constantine.” Judy says sticking her hand out

“That's me.” Josh says shaking it

“Wow a warlock hand.” Judy says chuckling

“Hey Josh.” Quinn says

“Hey Quinn.” Josh says back

Then Josh's phone buzzes in his pocket. “Hold on Judy.” Josh says, pulling it from his pocket. “Kal-ex I told you not to bother me.” Josh says into his phone.

“An evil monster is appearing at these coordinates.” Kal-ex says

“Mum Judy I'm really sorry but there's a problem there's a thing.” Josh says dancing around the point

“You mean a monster.” Judy says

“Yeah but I can put the rest of the team on it.” Josh says

“Go go, we'll be here when you get back.” Ashley says

“I promise we'll be as quick as possible.” Josh says. After battling a Graske they arrive at the restaurant. “Sorry about that, Graske tricky little buggers. But enough about what me and Quinn do in our free time. Judy how'd you meet my mum?” Josh asks

“Josh your phones buzzing again.” Ashley says

“Not again.” Josh says. “Now what?” Josh yells into the phone

“Brittany and Santana are currently engaging Trillion.” Kal-ex says

“We're on our way.” Josh says

“Look I hate to do this but there's a three headed lion rampaging through downtown.” Josh says picking up his trenchcoat and putting it on

“Go go. The world needs you two more than your mothers do right now.” Judy says

“We'll be right back.” Quinn says standing up as they move to run out the door

“Race you to downtown?” Josh says

Quinn smirks. “You're on.” She says taking off. Josh jumps on his motorbike and guns it forwards until they arrive at the same moment.

“I won!” They both yell

“If you two are done arguing can we get some help?” Brittany yells

“Shit yeah!” Josh leaps off his motorbike and fires his pistols but every shot bounces off. “Right bullets don't work on Trillion.” He says tossing the pistol on the ground and sliding across the asphalt. “immensis avidos satiate spell!” He yells as Trillion foot is frozen to the ground. “ligare funibus vishanti! Hold him down!” Josh throwing the ropes to the three girls he's working with. He moves forward and raises his sword above his head and brings it down, slicing clean through Trillions head. “Now we really have to go.” Josh says jumping on his motorbike and gunning it forwards

“Your mum asked my mum to marry her seriously?” Josh asks

“I know I'm so excited for them.” Quinn says

“It all feels a bit iffy.” Josh says

“What do you mean?” Brittany asks

“Well… Actually pass me another beer.” He says Brittany does so. “So my mum meets your mum twice and then suddenly she's madly in love I don't make sense.” Josh says taking a swig of beer.

“So you're not coming then?” Santana asks

“Not till I figure out what's wrong with mum.” Josh says drinking some more beer

“Why can't you just be happy for your mum for once Josh?!” Quinn yells walking out

“Because it's not right makes my skin crawl whenever I'm around your mum the way only zombies do!” Josh yells as she walks out

“She's not wrong, just be happy for your mum. Maybe it's time to leave this all, behind.” Rachel says as the girls walk out

“Have you all gone mental?” Josh yells

“I believe you.” Brittany says on the way out. “I'd start with a group of time manipulators called the Pantheon of Discord. They feed off chaos energy.” She says closing the door behind her

Two weeks later Josh has finally decided to research the Pantheon of Discord. “Kal-ex get me everything that's known about the Pantheon of Discord.” Josh says

“I regret to inform you that not much is known about the Pantheon but the limited knowledge all say the same that one of them appears to a person who is going to die and offers them life and they feed off the chaos created by the disarray to the timeline.” Kal-ex says

“Thank you Kal-ex.” Jude says

“Alert detecting a temporal anomaly at this location.” Kal-ex says

“Josh it’s us.” A voice says in the dark

“Who’s that?” Josh calls out to the ethereal voice

“It’s us.” Future Brittany says

“Brittany? Me?” Josh questions. “What are you doing here?” Josh then asks

“We’re from the future. Hang on, boost your magic as an anchor.” Future Josh says

“Okay.” Josh says

“Okay time to explain.” Future Brittany says

“Yeah what’s going on.” Josh says

“So the timeline is at a fork if your mother marries Judy Fabray then you and the girls and Fynn move away and the world is left defenseless.” Josh explains

“But how?” Josh asks

“The trickster.” Brittany says

“Shit. Judy was tempted by the trickster.” Josh says

“I assume you know what the trickster does.” Future Josh says

“Yeah he offers dying people life and then feeds off the chaos that they’re renewed life creates.” Josh says. “But why target my mother?” He then asks

“We can’t tell you that but you have to stop that wedding.” Future Brittany says

“I’m on it.” Josh says picking up his jacket and climbs onto his motorbike Josh weaves in and out of traffic attempting to get to the wedding venue as fast as possible ignoring the police sirens Josh arrives at the venue. Josh burst in the door. “Stop this wedding now!” He yells

“Josh what are you doing?” Ashley asks

“I know what you're up to trickster! Come out and face me!” He yells into the air

“Judy what are you doing?” Ashley asks as Judy keeps a tight grip on her arm

“Don't be afraid Ash, it's the Angel.” Judy says as The Trickster appears in white

“Too late warlock. They’re mine forever!” The trickster says with a high pitched laugh

“Trickster let them go!” Josh yells drawing his sword

Then it all happened in a split second one moment the trickster is there and so are Ashley and Judy are there and then the next Josh is flying through the air and the trickster Judy and Ashley are gone. “Mum no!” Josh yells as he fly through the air

“Josh!” Ashley yell as they disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immensis avidos satiate spell - freezing spell
> 
> ligare funibus vishanti - binding ropes of vishanti


	8. Time Trap!

He flips back onto his feet. “Mum. No!” Josh yells running up to where Judy and Ashley were just standing then a wave starts emanating from the altar and all the guests disappear leaving just Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel. “Come on ladies on your feet!” Josh yells

“What happened?” Brittany asks

“And why do I have a wicked headache?” Santana asks

“I don't know. But I know one thing we are alive, let's focus on that, but Brittany you were right about the Pantheon of Discord being involved, just a shame I was too late.” Josh says

“I hope you know what you're doing.” Quinn says

“Yeah I do too.” Josh says

“You mean you don't have a plan?” Rachel says

“Well I did, my plan was to crash the wedding and avoid this very situation.” Josh says lying on the floor by the altar.

“And what are you doing?” Brittany asks

“Listening now be quiet.” Josh says

“Where are we?” Rachel asks looking out the window

“A section of the Neverside the point between worlds some call it the void or the howling darkness. But they all get one thing right that this place is bad news. In layman's terms we and by we I mean this whole building has been the subject of a dimensional shift.” Josh explains

“Why didn't I think to hide the loom here?” Brittany asks herself.

“Because the void is inaccessible to anyone but beings of infinite cosmic power.” Josh says

“Like the trickster.” Quinn says

“Exactly but why trap us here?” Josh asks

“Maybe he needs us?” Santana suggest

“Earth's last magical line of defence why would he need us?” Josh chuckles. “I doubt it.”

“Why trap us in the void?” Quinn asks

“Because the longer we spend in the void the more we become erased from the memories of anyone not trapped in the void with us.” Josh says

“So everyone will forget about us.” Rachel says

“Exactly. And we make excellent hostages our moms children your mums future daughter in laws.” Josh says

“But everyone else where are they?” Quinn asks

“Still in the hotel but placed in a trance they'll wake up with no memory of ever falling asleep.” Josh says

“So you're telling us we're stuck here and unless we escape we're gonna be forgotten.” Santana says

“Pretty much. Avanti.” Josh says running out the door

“So how are we gonna escape?” Brittany asks

“I’ll open up a portal and we all walk through it and focus in on our parents and save them from the trickster Bing Bash Bosh we go home.” Josh says. “No no no.” 

“What?” Rachel asks

“The stuff needed to make a portal was right here right now the portal evidently I can't use magic because there's no nexus point for me to tap into and for a nexus point to happen time needs to be moving forwards.” Josh says shoving his hands in his pockets

“What do you mean times stopped?” Brittany asks

“Look at the clocks.” Josh says they turn and see the clocks are on a loop.

“You're joking. It's true they've stopped.” Santana says looking say the watch on her wrist

“No this seconds on a loop. 23 seconds at 3:23 in the afternoon.” Brittany says

“She's right. I've got one thing I could use to track mum. When I was programming Kal-ex accidentally created a subroutine that allows him to see across time. Now if I can just get this in the right setting. There we go.” Josh says holding something long and silver with a blue end then it starts beeping and flashing. “Oh she's close.” Josh says

“What does that do exactly?” Brittany asks

“It's like giving Ghost the scent of a monster. It pinpoints my mum's exact location in this hotel across the entire spectrum of time.” Josh explains

“Like an electrical nose that sniffs across time.” Santana says

“In layman's terms yes.” The beeping gets more rapid. “She's here. She's here. Mum!” Josh yells out. “Kal-ex lock onto that signal!” Josh yells into the object

“Scanning sir.” Kal-ex says

Then Ashley's voice could be heard echoey and far away but definitely Josh's mum. “Mum it's us. Are you okay?” Josh asks

“Temporal schism divided in two sir.” Kal-ex says

“But that means that?” Josh says

“The trickster has trapped our mums in the next second.” Quinn says

“We're trapped in 3:23:23 and our mums are trapped in 3:23:24.” Josh says

“Explain for those of us who've never dealt with time travel before.” Rachel says

“The trickster doesn't want us to help our mums. So he's trapped us in the void one second apart from each other the perfect prison. No magic and all I have is Kal-ex.” Josh says

“So this is bad then yeah?” Rachel asks

“Think about how bad things were at the gates of hell and then add another suitcase full of bad.” Josh says

“So pretty bad then.” Brittany says

“Just a smidge yeah.” Josh says standing up

“Josh.” Ashley says the voice echoes through the halls

“Oh she's upstairs.” Josh says. “Come on. Brittany keep an eye out for my supplies if they come back, shout the house down. Santana, Quinn, Rachel with me.” He says taking the stairs two at a time.

Busting the door down they stand there looking round the room. Where our mums?” Quinn asks

“Still trapped in the next second.” Josh says

“So they're here but they're also not here.” Santana says

“In a sense yes.” Josh says

“If the trickster is all powerful, what's he doing setting my mum up with you mum?” Quinn asks

“I have no idea I'm still trying to figure that out.” Josh says quiet voices can be heard. “They're here.” Josh says pulling out the object again. 

“Warlock!” The trickster says

“Oh hello I'll be with you in a moment deary.” Josh says to the trickster back in black. “Back in Black I see. It's very you. What with your eternal obsession with chaos and all.” Josh says 

“At last warlock I can feel this moment reverberating back through the ages. Meeting with the Pantheon of Discord.” The trickster says

“No that would be dad. I've known the legend of Pantheon since I was a young boy when my father showed me his library of ancient legends. I still don't believe what's to stop me from proving you're a cheap fake huh? My dad fought your shadows all his life now I suppose it's my turn now but I always hoped we'd never meet. Anyway why me hmm?” Josh asks

“And I know the legends of the Magical Line of Constantine. A family of fire and blood.” The trickster says

“That was my family. I'm different. I seek to stop only those that threaten the earth. Like you for example. You know it's funny when I read about the Pantheon of Discord it said there were 8 of you, you're looking a bit lonely.” Josh says

“What would your father think of you skulking around with the very same monsters he fought against?” The trickster asks

“My father was wrong about most monsters but he was right about you and your mates, you're a nasty piece of work. But still like I said lonely” Josh says

“I embody multitudes. But who are you, the boy who will lose everything to my masters to judge me?” The trickster says

“So you work for the old gods then? Right I've got a complaint you see I'd like to have a life so if they could just fuck off and leave their plan to escape hell alone that'd be lovely.” Josh says sticking his hands in his pockets

“Your mother is my prize, the old gods have their own agenda.” The trickster says

“What do you want with my mother?” Josh asks

“I want like so many others her agreement. Goodbye warlock.” The trickster says

“Agreement?” Josh says to himself. “The power of words she says I do. Yes!” Josh yells out. “That's it.” 

“That’s what?” Rachel asks

“She promises to love and obey her wife wedding ring goes on then she's agreed to it she's totally under the tricksters power.” Josh says

“So?” Quinn says

“So then Judy says to my mum ‘let's move away’ and my mum says ‘yes’ and then you and I move away Quinn and the girls follow you and then earth loses some of its strongest defenders and the world is wide open for chaos meat and drink to the trickster.” Josh says

“I'll give it to the trickster. It's pretty ingenious.” Santana says

“But as if she's gonna say yes though?” Rachel says

“But she won't will she?” Quinn says

“She will though won’t she.” Rachel says

“Because we're here.” Josh says

“Josh your stuffs back!” Brittany yells they run back down the stairs to see Josh stuff covered in crackling blue electrical energy. Josh makes a grab for something and it sparks on to him. “Ow!” He yells looking at his hand glowing with the same energy and then it's gone. “Dammit!” Josh yells

“So no magic then?” Rachel asks

“No I think this is what my magic wanted me to have.” Josh says looking at his hand

“Josh, you've got energy on you. Now we can fight him.” Santana says

“No I can.” Josh says throwing open the double doors. “Trickster face me now!” He yells into the void

“Warlock. Why do you summon me?” The trickster says

“I wish to join the Pantheon of Discord and save my father.” Josh says stepping out into the void

“Josh no!” Santana yells as doors slam and Josh is left standing in the void

“You are a foolish mortal wizard.” The trickster says

“I know something about the others. They plan to use Artron Energy against you.” Josh says walking towards the trickster

“That is not true.” The trickster says

“Oh yeah.” Josh says getting close enough to touch the trickster. “Well get a load of this.” Josh says using the energy as a weapon against the trickster he cries out in anguish as he reels in pain then a gateway opens. “Mum quickly come on.” Josh yells into the portal then it snaps shut and Ashley mums gone and Josh is lying on the lobby floor. “Never again.” Josh says standing up before collapsing back down again

They're all back at the wedding completely healed. “Haha we did the traps broken the trickster gone.” Josh says as they jump in the air

Then Quinn gets down on one knee and looks at the girls and says. “Marry me.”

“I'm sorry?” Rachel says

“Marry me. Today’s shown me that life's too short to wait and I really want to marry you.” Quinn says

“Of course.” The girls says in perfect unison

“Fynn marry me.” Josh says turning to his boyfriend 

“Of course.” Fynn says

“If anyone sees a reason why these two couples should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The minister says. “Do you Josh take Fynn to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The minister then asks

“Yes I do.” Josh answers

“And do you Fynn take Josh to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The minister asks

“Of course I do.” Fynn says

“Do you Brittany take Quinn, Rachel and Santana to be your lawfully wedded wives?” The minister asks

“I do.” Brittany says 

“Do you Quinn take Brittany, Rachel and Santana to be your lawfully wedded wives?” The minister asks

“I do.” Quinn says

“Do you Santana take Quinn, Rachel and Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wives?” The minister asks

“I do.” Santana says

“Do you Rachel take Quinn, Santana and Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wives?” The minister asks

“I do.” Rachel says

“By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio and a God for sure if he believes in love for sure accepts these marriages. I pronounce you husband and husband and wives for all eternity. You may kiss your spouses” The minister says

Josh and Fynn kiss passionately as the four girl share kisses


	9. Schools Out!

“Has anyone noticed that all the kids from the children’s home have been getting ill?” Josh asks in physics

“Yeah it’s weird and and the new staff the way the kids are behaving here now it’s fucking weird.” Santana says

“I miss when suddenly a paper war would break out in the middle of class now it’s too well behaved.” Josh says

“Good morning class, are we sitting comfortably?” The teacher asks

“I mean the new head of physics keeps pushing our knowledge and maths is about cracking an impossible equation. And don’t get me started on English.” Josh says the others groan at the thought of English next period

“Okay let’s see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string to swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other? Yes er what’s your name?” The teacher Mr Smith asks

“Milo.” The boy answers

“Milo off you go.” Mr Smith says

“They’d repel each other because they have the same charge.” Milo says

“Correctamundo. A word I have never used and hopefully never will again. Question two, I coil up a thin piece of nichrome wire and place it in a glass of water then I turn it on the electricity and measure to see if the water temperature has been affected. My question is this, how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?” Mr Smith asks Milo puts his hand up. “Someone else?” Mr Smith asks. “No okay. Milo. Go for it.” Mr Smith says

“You measure the current and PD using an ammeter and voltmeter.” Milo answers

“Two to Milo. Right, Milo tell me this. True or false greater the damping on a cistern then quicker it loses energy to its surroundings?” Mr Smith asks

“False.” Milo answers fast as lightning

“What is non-coding DNA?” Mr Smith asks

“DNA that doesn’t code for a protein.” Milo answers

65,983 x 5?” Mr Smith asks

“329,915.” Milo answers 

“How do you travel faster than light?” Mr Smith asks

“By harnessing a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring.” Milo answers

“Damn.” Brittany says

At lunch

“You two missed it in physics Milo in class had a knowledge way beyond planet earth.” Josh says. “Anyone want my chips?” He then asks

“I’ll take them. Don’t you like them?” Brittany asks

“No, there a bit funny.” Josh answer

“I think they’re gorgeous.” Brittany says

“Anyway back to the topic of this magically intelligent boy in class.” Quinn says

“Yeah I mean look at how the curriculum has changed since all these new teachers arrived, impossible equations in maths and hyper intelligent boys in physics and don’t get me started in English.” Josh says

“He’s right though. There’s something iffy going on here. It’s suddenly very well behaved this place.” Santana says

“I thought they’d all be happy sloppy hoodies. Happy slappy hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slappy hoodies with ASBOs and ring tones.” Josh says

“You are the worst human being alive.” Quinn says putting her head in her hands

“I say we come back tonight have a look around. I know what it’s like it’s like everyone had their brains sucked out with a straw.” Josh says

“Melissa you’ll be joining my class for the next period. Milo’s failed me is it’s time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny not eating chips?” The new maths teacher asks

“I’m not allowed sir.” Kenny answers

“Luke extra class.” The new maths teacher says before walking away

“Tell me that wasn’t fuckin’ weird to you?” Josh says 

“Extremely weird.” Quinn says

“Maths is fucking weird. I say we bunk off for a smoke.” Josh says

“I agree.” Brittany says

“I need a break from this place anyway this is worse than hell.” Josh says

“And hell was fucking weird. But I got this.” Brittany says setting a jar on the table

“What’s that?” Josh asks

“From the barrels in the kitchen.” Brittany says

“But why?” Josh asks

“Santana dared me to.” Brittany says

“Well that’s good I’ll get Kal-ex to analyse it.” Josh says grabbing the jar and putting it into his trench coat pocket

That night

“You know it’s weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was younger I thought all the teachers slept in the school.” Brittany says as they walk into the school

“Right then. Quinn, Santana, Rachel go have a look in the maths department. Brittany you and I are gonna have a look what the fuck is going on in physics.” Josh says

“So physics why do you wanna have a look at physics?” Brittany asks

“Because I don’t know but I saw something look like a big bat wing but I had to go before I could get a closer look.” Josh answers

“So you think there are big bat people involved?” Brittany asks

“I think so.” Josh says. Then a scream was heard. “Oh that sounds like trouble.” Josh says as they run towards the scream

“Sorry only me. You told us to investigate so started looking through some of these cupboards and all these fell out on me.” Santana says

“Rats. Vacuum packed rats. But what for?” Brittany asks

“Biology. No because they don’t do dissections any more do they?” Josh says to himself. “But you decided to scream?” Josh asks Santana

“It took me by surprise.” Santana defends herself

“Like a little girl.” Josh says mocking her

“It was dark I was covered in fucking rats.” Santana shoots back

“Nine maybe ten years old. I’m seeing pigtails and a nice frilly skirt. Bit like Rachel back in middle school.” Josh says

“Hello rats.” Brittany says

“That is odd though why keep rats when we don’t dissect them.” Josh says. “Anyway moving on! This all started when Finch arrived we should check out his office.” Josh says throwing a rat at Santana

Outside Finch’s office

“Maybe those rats were food?” Josh asks himself using his sonic multitool to unlock the door

“But food for what?” Quinn asks

Josh looks up and sees 9 big bat people hanging from the ceiling. “Brittany? You know how you used to think all the teachers at this school used to sleep in the school… well they do.” Josh says stepping into the office to show the others the 9 big bat people hanging from the ceiling.

“No way.” Quinn says running out

“I am not going back in there. No way.” Rachel says

“Those were the teachers?” Brittany asks

“When Finch arrived he brought 4 dinner ladies, a nurse, a physics teacher, a maths teacher, an English teacher and a history teacher. 9. 9 big bat people. Come on my house. I need to analyse the oil.” Josh says

At Josh’s house

After sneaking in the window. “Kal-ex initialise analysts sequence.” Josh says

“Booting up analysts sequence.” The computer says as Josh pours the oil on the dipstick. “Analysing, analysing, analysing. Analysis complete. Analysis suggests it is Krillitane oil.” The computer says

“Oh that’s not good. They’re Krillitanes.” Josh says

“Like how bad exactly?” Santana asks

“Think trickster bad and then add another gates of hell worth of bad on top.” Josh says

“So really bad then.” Brittany says

“And what are Krillitanes?” Rachel asks

“They're a composite race. Just like British culture is a mixture of different traditions from many countries, people they’ve invaded or been invaded by, you got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever, The Krillitanes are the same an amalgam of the races they’ve conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn’t recognise them. When dad showed me a picture of a Krillitane … they look just like us but with really long necks.” Josh says

“What are they doing here?” Quinn asks

“It’s the kids at school. They’re doing something to the children.” Josh says

“All right we’re off home.” Santana says walking over to the window

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Josh says shutting the windows behind the girls

The next day

The bell rings. “Brittany, Rachel, Quinn you go to the maths room and crack open those computers. I need to get Kal-ex to have a peak at the hardware inside. You might need this.” Josh says handing her the sonic multitool

“What about me?” Santana asks

“You’re on oversight. It’s time I had a word with Mr. Finch.” Josh says

In the pool

“Who are you?” Josh asks

“”My name is Brother Lassar. And you?” Mr. Finch asks

“Josh Constantine. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?” Josh asks

“It’s been our form for nearly 10 generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine.” Mr. Finch says

“And now your shape is human.” Josh says

“A personal favourite that’s all.” Mr. Finch says

“And the others?” Josh asks

“My brothers remain in bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the ancient magical line of Constantine? I always thought of your family as a pompous group of magicians so afraid of change and chaos. But then of course they’re all but extinct. Only you. The last of the Constantine family.” Mr. Finch says

“This plan of yours, what is it?” Josh asks

“You don’t know?” Mr. Finch says amused

“That’s why I’m asking.” Josh says

“Well show me how clever you are. Why don’t you figure it out.” Mr. Finch says

“If I don’t like it my friends and I will put a stop to it.” Josh says

“Fascinating. Your family were the most warlike and monster hating of every wizard. Yet you seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us Mr. Constantine?” Mr. Finch asks

“I’ve seen so much of this world now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning, that was it.” Josh says turning on his heels and walking out.

“But we’re not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join me. I promise you.” Mr. Finch says

In the maths rooms

“How’s it going?” Josh asks walking in

“Deadlock seal. Kal-ex can’t get in.” Quinn answers

“Right. This is bad. We will have to wait until the program starts.” Josh says. “Brittany keep kids out of this room.” 

“On it.” Brittany says. Students attempt to get in. “No no, this classroom’s out of bounds. You’ve all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall.” She says sending the kids away

“You weren’t lying, they've done a number on these deadlock seals. I can’t shift it. What are they teaching those kids?” Josh asks himself then the program starts running

“You wanted the program mate. Well there it is.” Santana says

“Oh no. Some sort of code. No they can’t be. The Skasis Paradigm. They’re trying to crack The Skasis Paradigm.” Josh syas

“The Skasis what?” Brittany asks

“The God Maker. The Universal Theory. Crack that equation and you’ve got control over the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter yours to control.” Josh says, explaining what the equation is.

“What and the kids are like a giant computer?” Brittany asks

“Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil you nicked from the kitchen it works as a conducting agent. Makes the kid cleverer.” Josh says

“But that oil’s on the chips, I’ve been eating them.” Brittany says

“What’s 59x35?” Josh asks

“2,065. Oh My God!” Brittany yells

“But why use children, can’t they use adults?” Rachel asks

“No it’s gotta be children. Dad told me that The God Maker needs imagination to crack it. They’re not just using the children’s brains to break the code, they're using their souls.” Josh says

“Let the lesson begin. Think of it Mr Constantine. With Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.” Mr. Finch says walking into the classroom

“Oh yeah. The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch. Call me old fashioned. I like things the way they are.” Josh says

“You act like such a radical and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if the power was used for good.” Mr. Finch says

“What by someone like you?” Brittany asks chuckling

“No. Someone like Mr. Constantine. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God, at my side. Imagine what you could do, think of the people you could save all those you failed. You could return your father to life. Save Luke Castellan from ever ending up in hell. Astra Logue.” Mr. Finch says

“Oh big mistake because that name keeps me fighting.” Josh says picking up a chair and throwing it through the screen at the front of the class. “Out!” He yells as they run a loud screech could be heard. “Oh now we’re in trouble.”

“What is going on?” Rachel asks

“That was a battle cry. We need to run.” Josh says as big bat people come down the hallway. They end up in the lunchroom.

“Are they our teachers?” Quinn asks

“Yes.” Josh says

“We need Mr. Constantine alive. As for the others you can feast.” Mr. Finch says as the Krillitane swoop down they grab chairs attempting to fight them off. 

“Run!” Josh yells finally getting the door open they run into the choir room and Josh locks the door. “It’s the oil! Krillitane lifeforms can’t handle the oil, that’s it! They’ve changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?” Josh asks Brittany

“Barrels of it.” Brittany answers

The Krillitanes bang on the door. “Okay we need to get to the kitchens. Rachel Santana get all the kids unplugged and out of the school. Now then bats, how do we fight bats?” Josh asks himself. Santana smashes the fire alarm. “Good thinking.” Josh says smiling

In the kitchen

“The barrels are deadlocked. I can’t get them open.” Josh says grunting

“I’ve got this.” Brittany says holding up a small bomb

“Is that?” Josh asks

“A bomb? Yeah.” Brittany answers

“Rachel, Santana are all the children out of the school?” Josh asks

“All the kids are out.” Santana says

“Priming bomb. We’ve got two minutes to run.” Brittany says as they run out and lock the door running away from the school. The bomb can be heard exploding and then the Krillitanes can be heard screaming and exploding everyone cheers at the explosion of the school.

“We should run before the the cops get here.” Santana says

“Yeah. I heard about a werewolf in Scotland I figure we could check it out.” Josh says

“Yeah I’m in.” Quinn says

“Scotland.” Rachel says in a Scottish accent

“And then maybe I’ll show you London.” Josh says slipping into his natural accent


	10. a werewolf in a Scottish Manor House

“Josh where are we?” Brittany asks

“This is Torchwood house. And that is Sir Robert Macleash.” Josh says pointing to the man exiting the house. “Sir Robert.” Josh says hugging the man who’s walking out of the house

“Josh Constantine.” Robert says hugging him. “And who are your lady friends?” He asks

“Now behave. They’re lesbians and married.” Josh says warning Sir Robert

In the observatory

“So your dad finished it then before he died?” Josh asks Sir Robert

“The epitome of his life’s work.” Sir Robert says

“He was a good man. I’m sorry I couldn’t make the funeral. I was indisposed, my old friend.” Josh apologises

“No apology necessary old friend I know how distracting your work can be.” Sir Robert says

“Do you mind if I have a look?” Josh asks

“By all means.” Sir Robert says

“It’s got way too many prisms, the magnifications all wrong and the magnification is why over the top. It’s rubbish. I’m being insensitive again aren’t I?” Josh asks the girls

“Just a bit.” Brittany says

“It’s very pretty though. And the imagination of it all should be applauded.” Josh says

“So I presume you’re here about the wolf then?” Sir Robert asks

“Yes we are. Josh says. “Tell us more.”

“My father enjoyed a good ghost story. It’s said…” Sir Robert begins before the butler interrupts him

“Excuse me, sir, perhaps your friends could return to their rooms and dress for dinner.” The butler says

“Someone didn’t want that story telling did he?” Josh says to the girls as their escorted to their rooms

“Dinner is at 7.” Sir Robert says

“We will talk more about the wolf then?” Josh asks

“Of course. If that is your wish?” Sir Robert asks

“It is.” Josh says walking out the door

In Josh’s room

Josh opens a cupboard and finds a woman in there. “Hello are you lost?” Josh asks

“They came through the house. In silence they took the steward and all the staff and my lady.” The frightened maid says

“Listen Sir Robert called me here to help him I’ve got friends they’ll help us. You’ve got to come with me.” Josh says

“Oh but I can’t sir. The maid syas

“What’s your name?” Josh asks

“Flora.” She says

“Flora trust me my friends and I can help you. There’s more people now strength in numbers. I promise. Come on.” Josh says. “Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Rachel?” Josh says knocking on the door. Then Flora disappears too. “Oh come on. I guess I’d better head to dinner then.” Josh says walking cautiously to dinner

“I must beg my friend's apology. They've been caught up in some business in the biblical sense.” Josh says opening the door to the dining room

“So you wished to discuss the wolf then?” Sir Robert asks

“Yes please.” Josh says sitting down

“The story goes back 300 years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. Next morning livestock are found ripped apart and … devoured. Sometimes a child goes missing as well. Once in a generation a boy will vanish from his homestead.” Sir Robert says

“Are there descriptions of the beast?” Josh asks

“Yes my good friend. Drawing and wood carvings. And it’s not merely a wolf. It’s more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal.” Sir Robert syas

“A werewolf? You were right to call me Sir Robert.” Josh says

“As you know dad didn’t treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast to have learned its purposes. I should’ve listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There’s a monastery in the Glen go St Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigation. Perhaps they thought his work ungodly, which is what I believed at first. But now I wonder… what if they had a different reason for keeping it quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?” Sir Robert asks. 

“And what if they were with us right now?” Josh says standing up and looking at the butler who has been muttering an incantation while staring at the moon. “Where are my friends? Where are they? Sir Robert my old friend! Come on!” Josh yells

“Where the hell have you been?” Brittany asks

“Sorry I was having dinner and learning about that.” Josh says looking at the werewolf in the cage. “Oh that’s beautiful.”

“Come on you too. I promised your husband you wouldn’t die.” Santana says dragging him out

“So ladies who fancies fighting a werewolf?” Josh asks

“I’m in.” Brittany says

“I ain’t let you go anywhere I made a promise.” Santana says

“You're gonna need some backup.” Rachel says

“I don’t like it but I’m in too.” Quinn says reluctantly

“Come on then avanti. Sir Robert catch us up!” Josh yells as they give chase

“This is unusual, there's a monster and we’re chasing it.” Brittany says grinning

“It’s different isn’t it?” Josh says

“If that’s your word for it.” Quinn says

“Now it’s chasing us.” Rachel says

“I’m aware of that.” Josh says

“It’s gaining on us.” Santana says

“I am also aware of that!” Josh yells

“Where are we going?” Brittany asks

“Sir Robert‘s study.” Josh says

In Sir Roberts study

“Barricade the door.” Josh says

“It’s leaving.” Brittany says

“Why would it leave? We’re trapped.” Santana says

Josh licks the varnish and sniffs it. “I don’t understand what’s stopping it?” Rachel asks

“Mistletoe! The varnish it’s mistletoe and the wolf must fear it. Well that explains why the mister gets a bit twitchy around Christmas. Sir Robert did your dad place this there?” Josh asks

“Possibly.” Sir Robert answers

“It’s even been worked into the varnish. I do want to shake your dad's hand now. You know when he wasn’t dead.” Josh says

“But we still don’t have an actual weapon.” Sir Robert says

“Your dad really did get all the brains didn’t he? We’ve got me and me magic. Hang on I’m being rude again aren’t I?” Josh ask the girls

“Just a touch.” Brittany says

“I just need a big open room. The observatory! I can cast the thing back to hell!” Josh yells

“You can send that thing back to hell?” Rachel says

“With the telescope it isn’t a telescope it’s a power amplifier.” Josh says

“So what, you use the telescope to send it back to hell?” Brittany asks

“Yep.” Josh says. “It’s a trap for the wolf.” Josh says as dust falls on his head he looks up and sees the wolf on the skylight. “That wolf there.” He says as it’s falls through the skylight

“All right, I've never done magic on this scale before.” Josh says rubbing his hand together. He sets a reflective stone on the ground and turns the telescope so it reflects the moon into the stone. He pulls various things out of his coat.

“How deep are your pockets?” Brittany asks

“Deep as the undersea trench. neque afflixi neque luna per lumen quod bestia in infernum!” Josh yells as the wolf bursts through the door.

“Make it brighter. Let me go.” The werewolf says. Josh does so and the werewolf is gone sent to hell

In London

“Oh it’s good to be home.” Josh says standing in the Trafalgar square

“So this is Trafalgar Square?” Santana asks

“Yeah.” Josh says

“It’s kind of boring.” Brittany says

“You want to see something cool?” Josh asks

“What’s your definition of cool?” Quinn asks

“We fly on top of the London Eye.” Josh says

“And that cool how?” Rachel asks

“Well you can see for miles from the top of the London Eye.” Josh says

“I’ll race you to the top!” Santana says

“Ladies you are on!” Josh yells unfurling his wings and taking flight. 

“You think you can beat me I can fly so much faster than you!” Santana yells gunning herself forward

“Oh you’re on girl!” Josh yells then he flies faster rolling over Santana and nearly crashing head on into the shard. “mihi per fumum Shard!” He yells as his body turns to smoke a moment before impact and passes straight through the building and becomes solid again. “That was too close! Come on! Gotta keep up!” Josh grunts flying faster and over taking Santana only to see Rachel and Quinn already there. “Son of bitch!” He yells

“Haha I told you. You wouldn’t win.” Quinn says

“Well I beat Santana.” Josh says landing on top of the London Eye.

“Yeah alright I’ll give you that. And it's a pretty good view up here.” Santana says landing next to him

“Yeah Santana’s not wrong.” Brittany says landing and shapeshifting back from an eagle

“Neat trick. We still won though honey.” Quinn says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neque afflixi neque luna per lumen quod bestia in infernum use the light of the moon to cast this beast into hell


	11. demons run and a good man goes to war

“I’m off on a mission.” Josh says running out the door before any can stop him

“You’re a trespasser.” The head engineers says

“I need to see your critical systems.” Josh says

“Which one?” She asks

“You know which one.” Josh says

They walk into a room with a big vat. “And there you are.” Josh says. “Quick scan and I’ll be off.” He says whipping out his sonic multitool and scanning

“Right then goodbye.” They says

“Thank you for your time.” Josh says sprinting out the door and down the stairs

Back at home

“I’m back!” Josh yells throwing open the door

“Josh now is not a good time, somethings wrong with Quinn and Rachel.” Brittany says

“I know they’re in labour.” Josh says simply 

“No stupid how can we be in labour we’re not pregnant!” Quinn yells

“Brittany Santana step away.” Josh says holding up the multitool

“No. Josh what’s wrong with them?” Brittany asks

“They’re in labour. Now move away!” He orders

“But Josh we’re right here.” Rachel argues

“No you haven’t been not since the tricksters time trap. Now Santana Brittany move away.” Josh says they do so

“Quinn Rachel no matter how far away you are. We will find you.” Brittany says attempting to hold back the tears

“Quinn Rachel if you can hear me we will find you.” Josh says switching on the multitool as they disappear into a puddle of flesh

“How long have you known?” Brittany asks

“Not that long when I got here and they were in labour it confirmed my suspicions.” Josh says

“Where did you go?” Santana asks

“Caerphilly Castle it’s where they kept the Flesh in their early stages. I need to scan it so I could block the signals to Quinn and Rachel’s gangers.” Josh says

“Right what now?” Finn asks appearing in the doorway

“Now? We mount a search, no stone unturned.” Josh says

“But where could they be?” Puck asks

“I don’t know, but I won’t stop until they’re found.” Josh vows

“So where do we start?” Mercedes asks

“I have a contact in the criminal underworld who could tell us who may have taken Rachel and Quinn.” Josh says

“On it!” Blaine says

“Go to the Hellfire Club in Las Vegas and you’ll find my guy first base Blackjack. You’ll find them.” Josh says

“On it.” Blaine says picking up his bow and walking out

Several weeks later

“Your contact says that Quinn and Rachel are in a place called demons run.” Blaine says walking in the door

“Demons run? The military base hidden in plain sight in a temporal pocket.” Josh says

“That’s the one.” Blaine says

“Right then.” Josh says

When Josh is alone. “Demons run the day I fly so high and fall so much further. ‘Demons run when a good man goes to war.  
Night will fall and drown the sun,  
When a good man goes to war.  
Friendship dies and true love lies,  
Night will fall and the dark will rise,  
When a good man goes to war.  
Demons run, but count the cost.  
The battle's won but the child is lost’ an old saying the oldest perhaps.” Josh says sinking into an armchair and pouring a drink for himself

Demons run

“He is not the devil. He is not a god. He is not a goblin or a trickster or a phantom. Mr Constantine and friends are living breathing men and women. And as I look around this room, I know one thing, we’re sure as hell gonna fix that.” Colonel Manton says and the men cheer. “On this day in this place Mr Constantine and his friends will fall. The man who talks and the women who reason, and they all lie will meet the perfect answer. Some of you have wondered why we allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should’ve wondered why we call them ‘headless’. It’s time you knew what these guys sacrifice for faith. As all know it is a level one heresy, punishable by death to love the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine right of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded they never can be afraid and they can never ever be …” 

“Surprised!” Josh Brittany and Santana say throwing back their hoods

“Hello everyone guess who?” Josh says laughing

“Please point a gun at us if it helps you relax.” Brittany says

“You’re only human.” Santana adds

“Mr Constantine you and your lady friends will come with me now.” Colonel Manton says pointing a gun at Josh’s head

“3 minutes 40 seconds.” Brittany says

“Quinn Fabray!” Santana yells

“Rachel Berry!” Brittany yells

“Get your coats!” They both yell as the light go out and they disappear

“I’m not a phantom.” Santana says

“I am not a trickster.” Brittany says

“I am not a goblin.” Josh says

“We’re monks.” They all say as the monks and the men turn on each other

Then they appear again on the walkway. “If demons run goes down there’s an automatic distress call.” Manton tells Puck who has his axe against Manton’s neck

“Not if we knock out your communications array. Fynn honey are you ready?” Josh asks

“As I’ll ever be.” Fynn answer

“Do now.” Sam says as the communication array goes down

“Finn do you have control of the shuttle?” Josh asks

“Shuttle secure. And I have two very hungry babies and a Madame Kovarian here.” Finn says

In the control room

“Sorry Colonel Manton I lied. 3 minutes 42 seconds.” Brittany says

“Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw.” Puck says

“No, Colonel Maton, I want you to tell your men to run away.” Santana says

“What?” Colonel Manton asks

“Those words ‘run away’. We want you to be famous for those exact words. We want people to call you Colonel Runaway. We want children outside your door ‘cause they’ve found the house of Colonel Runaway. And when people come to you and ask you if trying to get to any of us using the people we love is in any way a good idea I want you to tell them your name. Look I’m angry that’s new. I’m not sure what’s going to happen now.” Josh says

“The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules.” Madame Kovarian says

“Good men don’t need rules.” Josh says

“But today is not the day to find out why my friend has so many.” Brittany says

“Give the order. Give the order Colonel Runaway.” Madame Kovarian says

In the nursery

“Ew kissing and crying. I’ll come back later.” Josh says turning to walk back out the door

“Oi get in here now.” Brittany says

“Our daughters. What do you think?” Santana asks 

“Hello uh … baby.” Josh says awkwardly

“Uh this is Beth.” Quinn says

“And this is Kirsty.” Rachel says as they both hold up the babies

“They're both blonde that makes it difficult.” Josh says. “Hello Kirsty and Beth.” He adds shaking their hands wrapped around his fingers. Then Josh sniffs both Quinn and Rachel. “Yes, I suppose they do smell nice.” Josh says

“What are you doing?” Santana asks

“Kal-ex and I have physic bond and he translates everything including, baby apparently.” Josh says

Josh hugs them both. “I knew you’d come all of you.” Rachel says

“Yes it’s okay they’re still yours and you really should call them Mummy not Big Milk Things.” Josh says. “Kal-ex speaks everything doesn’t he Beth and Kirsty?” Josh asks the two girls. “No it’s not it’s cool.” He says pulling on the lapels of his trench coat

“Josh take a look they're leaving. Demons run is ours without a drop of blood spilt. My friend you have never risen higher.” Mercedes says walking in the door

“Josh we need you in the main control room.” Sam says over the PA

“But this is where we were . The whole time all those monsters. We thought we were there but we were really here.” Quinn says

“It’s okay but we can leave not till we figure out what’s going on with this base.” Josh says walking towards the control room

“You’re in then?” Josh asks

“I’m in.” Mike conforms

“So what have we learned then?” Josh asks

“That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake.” Mercedes says

“I’m sorry?” Josh says turning in his heels

“The words of an old friend. I have a question: are Kirsty and Beth human?” Mercedes asks

“Course not, look at their mums.” Josh says

“But who fathered who?” Mike asks

“I don’t know possibly Beth was fathered by Santana with Quinn and Kirsty was fathered by Brittany with Rachel.” Josh says

Madame Kovarian appears on the screen. “I see you’ve accessed our files. Do you understand yet? Oh don’t worry I’m a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The children then. What do you think?” She asks

“What are they?” Josh asks

“Hope. Hope in this endless bitter war.” Madame Kovarian says

“What war? Against who?” Josh asks

“Against you Mr Constantine.” She says

“The children are not weapons!” Josh yells

“Oh give us time. They can be. They will be.” She says

“Except you’ve already lost them and I swear I will never let you anywhere near them again.” Josh says getting angry again

“Oh Mr Constantine fooling you once was a joy but fooling you twice the same way? It’s a privilege.” Madame Kovarian says

“Beth! Kirsty!” Josh yells, running out attempting to get to the girls. 

“Yeah we know.” Brittany says bitterly as Josh runs in the hangar

“So they took them anyway? All this was for nothing?” Rachel asks crying

“I promise you I will find Kirsty and Beth. Even if I die trying.” Josh says

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Santana says

“Satan was right Demons Run I’ll fly so high and fall so much further.” Josh says looking down at his shoes

“Rachel, Santana, Brittany it’s not his fault.” Quinn says

“I thought I could win without losing anyone.” Josh says. “I always lose and they win!” He yells running off before screaming out in the middle of a field outside the base

“Josh, there's someone who wants to speak to you. Her name is Sugar Motta. She came to warn us.” Brittany says putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have got cross.” She apologises

“No apology necessary I failed I tried to fly and fell back down.” Josh says standing up

In the main hangar

“Hey. Hello.” Josh says

“You probably don’t remember me do you?” Sugar asks her breathing laboured she’s dying and there is nothing Josh can do to save her

“Course I do. Sugar Motta your dad was Al Motta big nasty werewolf vampire hybrid. A vampwolf we called it, remember?” Josh asks her

She tries to laugh but manages a smile. “And we ran didn’t we? We ran fast and far and you stopped dad.” Sugar says

“But I couldn’t save your mum could I? And I must apologise for that.” Josh says

“No apology necessary.” Sugar says smiling weakly

“You sleep well now.” Josh says as she dies he closes her eyes

“Who was she?” Santana asks

“My first job. Her dad was a vampire werewolf hybrid and was going to kill them both by Sugar was brave she escaped and called me. I came and found her hiding in a cupboard. I helped her but I was too late. I couldn’t save her mom.” Josh explains a single tear pricking his eye

“What happened to her mom?” Brittany asks

“Her dad ate her alive.” Josh says. “But I have to find your daughters.” He says running out the door

“Josh come back.” Finn yells using his super speed to get in front

“We’re coming with you.” Puck says

“You can’t come where I am going.” Josh says

“Wherever you’re going to we’re coming with you. They’re our daughters and I will not abandon them.” Rachel says

“Right then come on. Avanti.” Josh says

“I’ve missed this.” Quinn says appearing beside Josh

“And we missed you two.” Mike says


	12. A pair of dark star sabres

‘How did we get here again?’ Josh thinks to himself as he ducks under a dark star sabre. ‘Oh yeah right Madame Kovarian kidnapped my best friends' daughters and planned to turn them into weapons against me. But how we got here, that requires us to go back about 24 hours.’

24 hours early

“The Kovarian chapter has been quiet recently.” Josh comments closing his books

“Too quiet. I don’t like it.” Santana says

“Brittany pass me that book.” Josh says

“Which one?” She asks

“The one on dark star sabres. It’s a good read.” Josh says as she tosses it to him and he catches the book

“Kal-ex run a deep scan of our daughters' timelines and find a point in which they converge again.” Santana asks the computer

“Convergence point unavailable.” Kal-ex says

“Fat lot of good you are!” Santana yells at the computer

“Oi. Santana don’t yell at my 51st century computer please.” Josh says

“Alert a magical disturbance has been at these coordinates.” Kal-ex says

“That’s the Gobi desert in China, Mongolia.” Santana says

“Then that’s where we go.” Josh says picking up his sword

The Gobi Desert.

“I think Kal-ex has a defect because there is nothing here.” Santana says

“Kal-ex isn’t defective, the demon is just hiding. Come out asshole!” Josh yells

“Hey your shouting ain’t gonna do shit.” Quinn says

Then a figure steps out of the shadow. “Oh that’s new.” Josh says pointing to the axe in the assailants hand.

“It’s a dark star sabre.” They say in a deep gruff voice

“Oh that’s bad news.” Josh says then his sword begins to glow. “Oh that’s new.” He says looking at his own sword which is glowing with energy

“I’m here to kill you.” They say

“Let’s dance.” Josh says dropping into a fighting stance all the masked assailant does is sling their axe except the blade has jagged edges in an arc slinging a wave of energy Josh dodges it as it knocks the others off their feet.

“Just you and me now warlock.” The mysterious assailant says charging Josh they duel for a while Josh lazily blocking his attackers attacks

“Your fighting style could use a tune up and your technique is sloppy.” Josh says as he lazily lands a blow. 

“Let me show you what I've really learned.” The assailant says their voice seething with rage they leap at Josh attacking with a series of frenzied strikes then Josh knocks her back. 

“Wonder if I can do that?” Josh says to himself he whirls his sword in his hand and it fires a wave much like his opponents but white with green edges. His opponent leaps over it but it hits their mask.

“Kirsty?” Rachel says

“No Kirsty’s gone.” Brittany says

“I’d recognise my own daughter.” Rachel says. “And that’s Kirsty.” She says pointing at the girl opposite them.

“Kirsty is gone, only Sarab remains.” Kirsty says

“And your sister?” Quinn asks

“Beth is gone, only alzalam remains.” Beth says her own weapon, this one an actual sword with jagged edges like Kirsty’s axe.

“Are we gonna stand around here all day or are we gonna fight?” Josh asks when suddenly an axe came spinning into his hand. “Haha. Cool!” He yells the axe felt natural in his hand.

The two girls scream in rage; they attack him with all their rage. “You die now warlock!” Kirsty screams foaming at the mouth. He blocks with both weapons then he gets the upper hand he brings the axe down but stops short of the killing blow. 

“Kill me then.” Kirsty says

“I won't kill you.” Josh says, striking her across the head with the butt of his axe, knocking her out, then Beth comes out of the shadows and Josh ducks under her blade. ‘And this is where we came in.’ He thinks

“You’re gonna die.” Beth says as she throws her sword at him it all happens at once it hits Josh in the chest not too deep

“Ow.” He says laughing.

“Why are you laughing? My daughter just tried to kill you.” Santana says

“Leave it in.” Josh says then suddenly the blade removes itself from his side and flies away. “Okay that’s a problem.” He says as blood begins to flow from the wound in his side.

“Someone get him to a doctor.” Fynn says

“Fynn right. I’ve got about 20 minutes before I bleed out.” Josh says as Santana scoops him up and flys him to an underground doctor


	13. Fortress Kovarian

“Guys!” Josh yells the the portal closes and his friend are taken

“Master Constantine location of Fortress Kovarian discovered.” Kal-ex says

“Finally! Where is it?” Josh asks

“That’s the tricky part, it's at the bottom of Pacific Ocean right next to the Mariana Trench.” Kal-ex says

“Great. Kal-ex fabricate me a rebreather.” Josh says picking up his sword and wrapping his different magical objects in a series of plastic baggies. 

“Rebreather complete sir.” Kal-ex says

“Thank you Kal-ex and not just for this but for everything you’ve become more than a tool. I consider you a friend and should I die on this mission primary control should be transferred to Brittany S. Pierce.” Josh says

“I’ll see you soon sir you and the rest of Black Parade.” Kal-ex says as Josh turns to walk out the door

“Goodbye Kal-ex activate doomsday protocol prepare my goodbye messages.” Josh says walking out the door

Flashback

A month after returning from hell. “Kal-ex prepare four last messages. One for my mother, one for the team, one for Fynn and one for Faberrittana.” Josh says

“Which one should we start with sir?” Kal-ex asks

“The girls.” Josh says

“Recording in 3,2,1 and recording.” Kal-ex says

“Hey ladies I’ve prepared this message in the eventuality that a mission goes wrong and I don’t make it back. A few things give up this life, go and live one you forge for yourself. Don’t turn into me. But since I know you’re all stubborn if I don’t come back for whatever reason Brittany I name you team leader and primary directive will be moved to you. Rachel Quinn keep an eye out for Fynn's to make sure he’s happy once I’m gone. Thanks for everything. Kal-ex end recording.” Josh says

“Next sir?” Kal-ex 

“Fynn.” Josh says

“Recording in 3,2,1 and recording.” Kal-ex says

“Hey honey. This is a preemptive strike in case something goes wrong which it’s not. But if it does I want you to promise me two things both are simple one be happy, go out and meet someone else. Number two don’t forget about me but if you do then hold onto hope and seize it with two hands and don’t let go. Goodbye. Kal-ex end recording.” Josh says

“Next sir?” Kal-ex asks again

“The team.” Josh says composing himself again

“Recording in 3,2,1 and recording.” Kal-ex says

“Hello everybody just wanna say that if I do die don’t let Finn eat my body and look after my mum. Kal-ex end recording.” Josh says

“And finally your mother. Recording in 3,2,1 and recording.” Kal-ex says

“Hi mum. This is a video created as a precaution for the small inevitably I'll die. If I do make sure you don’t spend the rest of your life shut up in this house go and love your life because if I die I want you to die knowing I was doing what I loved surrounded by people that cared about me. Kal-ex end recording.” Josh says

“Sir where should I store these video files?” Kal-ex asks

“Create a new folder called Doomsday Protocol theses can only be brought back to your knowledge at my activation. Until such time they will remain hidden and secret.” Josh says

“Understood sir.” Kal-ex says

End flashback

At a port near the Mariana Trench

“I wanna hire your service. You take me to these coordinates no questions and you get 5 large in the bag.” Josh says drop a map with a location marked onto the table and a duffel bag with $5,000 onto the deck

“I’ll take you but it’s suicide and it’s extra for anyone you bring back. Oh yes Madame Kovarian knows you’re coming so she said take you for free cause you and your friends aren’t coming back.” The sailor says cackling

“Fine then take me to those coordinates.” Josh says

When they arrive he stands on the edge a skintight black suit on sword and axe in a sheaths attached to his back with his magical equipment in pouches on the front he puts the rebreather in his mouth and dives off the edge he swims down the rebreather working perfectly. When he reaches an air lock he opens it and swims in it brings him out on a loading platform.

He silently climbs up the ladder and grabs the guards legs pulling into the water he climbs the rest of the ladder and pulls out Clothos bone knife from its hip sheath and uses it to slit the other guards throat. “Tonight no prisoners.” He says to himself as he sheaths the bone knife and picks up the guards assault rifle. “Tonight I win.” He says as he drops back into the water retrieving ammo from the second guard at the bottoms of the airlock

As he walks through a door the PA system crackles to life “welcome to your death Mr Constantine.” Madame Kovarian says

“Kovarian let my friends go and fight me!” Josh yells into the air

“No I don’t think I will but you can start by turning to the left.” She says as Josh turns there’s a camera he shoots it

“I’ll find you!” Josh yells as 2 dozen guards come out the door at the other end of the hallway a stream of bullets comes flying at Josh in the few seconds that the bullets stop Josh fires downing at least 12 of the 24 guards ammo count was not on his side and neither was the big minigun that had come with the reinforcements. “I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye. I do not shoot with my hand; he who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind. I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart.” Josh says before unleashing a hailstorm of bullets mowing the other guards “this ends tonight Kovarian.” Josh says picking his way through the corpse discarding the assault rifle

Josh arrives at the cell block. “Josh you’re alive.” Sam says

“Yeah I’m fine. Why?” Josh asks

“Kovarian told me Beth and Kirsty killed you with those weird swords.” Santana answers 

“Right let's get you guys out of here.” Josh says pushing buttons until the doors slide open.

“Where's Brittany?” Quinn asks

“I’ll find her. You guys find a way out of this place I promised you I’d find Kirsty and Beth and I bet they’re here. So I will find them.” Josh says

“Josh you saw what they did last time they’ll kill you.” Rachel tries to argue

“And you’re all in no shape to fight. This is my penance to take.” Josh says walking away. He stalks through the corridors. “Come on Brittany give me a sign.” He says to himself his sword raised ready to fend off attackers then a blood curdling scream could be heard. “Bingo!” He says, running towards the screams. “Oh Brittany I’m so sorry.” He says pulling the cuffs of her before pushing her out the door and giving a shot to get her going

A battle cry was heard as Kirsty jumped down ready to attack Josh. “And here I thought your only redeeming quality was your dogeared persistence to stumble of debacle to another.” She says axe raised at him.

“Where’s Kovarian and your sister?” Josh asks his own sword raised

“They’ll be here soon.” She says before charging in Josh feints blocks as Kirsty throws all her anger into the attack. 

“You don’t hate me. You just think you do.” He says as they fight

“I do hate you. You, my mothers, the whole stinking monster community.” Kirsty says

“That's what Madame Kovarian wants you to believe. Here let me show you.” Josh says offering his hand. She takes and her mind is flooded with memories not her own but Josh's.

“You're saying my parents are monsters? I've killed my own kind?” Kirsty asks

“I did too before I knew I was half demon.” Josh says

Then Beth flies down. “It's okay Beth he's on our side.” Kirsty says

“You don't have to fight anymore.” Josh says as they freeze up and Josh brings his sword back up

“Tell them we're sorry and avenge us.” Kirsty says as a sword flys through the two sisters

“No!” Josh yells as Abbadon the Black floats down

“You die now warlock.” He says Beth's dark star sabre flying into his hand Josh ducks under both and grabs his axe he uses as he backs up to the door as it slides open he kicks Abbadon knee slowing him temporarily as Josh slashes the door controls.

“Must escape.” He says running for the turbolift at the end of the corridor as the turbolift descents to the airlock a glimmer of hope begins to rise in him but he pushes it down he’s still got a long swim ahead of him then Abbadon comes crashing throw go a window which immediately seals itself. Then his friends are dragged out of the elevator and brought next to him their weapons are tossed on the ground. Then Madame Kovarian walks forward some kind of cannon in hand. It begins to whir with a charge and their falling fast right from the sky


	14. Sequel

Time to find out where the Black Parade has end up


End file.
